someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Maegan
Fantasy! Role-playing games! These two together are what caused Big Bang and created a universe filled with adventure and creative creatures. At least in my eyes, this is what created my world. When I was a child my parents introduced me to many fantasy movies and books like the Neverending Story, Krull, Clash of the Titans, King Arthur, Lord of the Rings, and the list goes on. When I wasn't watching a movie I would read fantasy books, If I wasn't reading books I was watching fantasy movies. Anything that would satisfy my childish imaginations. I was surrounded by fantasy and I enjoyed the kind of adventures I made-up in my mind. That was until my ninth birthday, when I received my first video game console, the SNES. Along with the console came with one game. Since my parents were totally new to video games I 'd imagine they had a tough time picking out one for me that I'd enjoy. They knew I like fantasy stories and with that logic in mind they decided to buy a game with fantasy in the title, which happened to be Final Fantasy 2. The game took a bit of studying on my end and I had to overcome some discouraging moments of the learning curve the game had, but I'm glad I did. The story this game told of the Knight Cecil was extraordinary. The game had an amazing bestiary of monsters with a unique look and battling them to raise the skills of my warriors was satisfying. It was then I realize that I didn't have to make up stories anymore, here's a gaming system that puts me in the action and makes me feel apart of the adventure. For me things gotten a whole lot better. The allowance money I received from my parents would be spent on buying more consoles and video games. When I was eleven I saved up enough money to buy the Playstation and the Nintendo 64 with a decent library of games for both. However years past and my parents started to worry. I became a video game freak, constantly playing RPG's, investing hours upon hours each day. I wouldn't watch movies or read any books. It became so bad that it even began effecting my grades at school. I barely passed my eighth grade year. It was during that summer my parents decided to act, giving me an ultimatum. They took away my Playstation, Nintendo 64 and SNES along with all the games I bought with those. I was to do something productive with my time instead of just spending it inside the house playing games the entire summer. My parents told me they would return it to me if they were convinced that I wasn't game crazed by doing something "beneficial" with my summer. You couldn't imagine how furious I was, but like my dad often tells me If your not paying the bills, then shut your mouth. One day my parents left to go visit my grandparents, leaving me alone to writhe in boredom. I moped around the house looking for things to do. I went upstairs to my room and threw myself on my bed, face down into the pillow. It was just the first week of summer and I already wished I was back in school. It was just me and my thoughts, so I took the time to reminisce. It was then I heard the door bell rang. I went downstairs to see who it was, it happened to be a tall man, about 6 foot 3 inches, standing outside in a grey suit. I opened the door to have him greet me. "Hello there." He said with a pleasant smile. "You must be the man of the house." He joked. He had a firm Russian accent. I never met a Russian person before. Regardless, I wasn't in the mood for his jokes, but I wasn't gonna let out my frustration on stranger. He doesn't deserve it and plus it would make a good impression on my parents if I acted appropriately. "I am." I told him, "I just don't have to pay mortgage." He chuckled a bit. "My name is Reverend Chernov. I was hoping I could speak to your parents. Are they present?" A Russian pastor? I was amazed. If he was here then I assume he's going door to door to get people to join his church. "Well, my parents are out visiting my grandparents. They should be back during the evening." I said to him. "And they left you here all by yourself?" He asked, with a bit of worry. "It's okay. This isn't the first time." I reassured him. "I'm able to take care of myself for a few hours." "Is that so? Then your parents must be very trusting of you." "I guess so." I said nonchalantly. "Interesting." He said, "You seem like a responsible young man. I may have a job for you then, but I must speak with your parents first." He then pulled out pamphlet from his jacket and handed it to me. "My number is in here. Please, tell your parents that I came by. Na Zdrovya!" He left and went back to his car and drove off. I was dumb-founded with a blank expression my face. I just spoken to a Russian pastor which was a rare sight. I went back inside with a very strange feeling in my gut. I looked at the pamphlet and looked through it, I saw the address of where the church was located. It was only two miles from where I lived. I was curious about the kind of job her had for me. To be honest, I would take the job due to my current circumstance. Even if I end up cleaning up after the church service was over. Hopefully, this would convince my parents to give me my systems back. During the week, my parents had been going back and forth with the Reverend's family, getting to know each other better. When Sunday hit, my parents dragged me to church against my will. I didn't give them hard time about it, my goal was to get my games back. If I could nab that job it would make things a lot easier for me. I endured the sermon for the past hour. It went on longer than I expected, but I was able to stay awake to hear Reverend Chernov preach. He talked about demon possession. He preached that demons work through different kinds of mediums, and that if the person wasn't careful they could be willingly allowing demons into their bodies. Personally, I thought what he was saying was a steaming pile. Its pastors like him that would say movies and video games are from the devil or something of that nature, somehow convincing parents to suck the fun out of their kid's lives. If that was the case with this preacher, then I would be in big trouble. Might as well say good-bye to my gaming life. The Reverend and his wife came over that night to have dinner with my parents. My parents were already in love with this family from the moment the spoke over the phone. I was hoping that that the Reverend wouldn't say anything that would spoil my chances of getting my games back. It was a nerve-wrecking at the dinner table, my heart was beating a little faster than usual. "So!" Reverend Chernov spoke to me, "How did you enjoy the sermon this morning." He said in his strong accent. I wasn't about to tell him what I really thought, so I told him my impression of it instead. "It was kinda scary." I said while eating my food. He chuckled, "Ah, there is nothing to worry about. Demons can be very predictable. You start coming to my church more often, you'll be a force to be wreckon with. I guarentee you." I looked at him with a slight smile and continue eating my food. "Aren't you going to mention the job, dear?" His wife reminded him. "A Job?" My dad looked at me from across the table with a smile his face, "Whatever it is, he'll do it!" Thanks, dad. Leave it to the parents to get you into situations you don't wanna be in. I didn't say anything though, since I was curious to know what this job was about as well. "Oh, yes! I forgotten." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and then turned to me. "Are you good with children?" My eyes widen! Scared out of my mind to know the details that follow. Would I be taking care of his kids? How many did he have? This wasn't sounding good. "Oh, you have children Reverend?" My mom asked. "Indeed we do!" Reverend's wife answered, "We have a beautiful little girl who staying the day at my sister's house. She's too smart for her age." "Oh? What's her name?" "Maegan" The wife answered. "This week we'll be attending meetings with other pastors from 5 to 9 o'clock." He said after. "I saw your son in action last week. Any boy who can take care of himself while his parents are away shows he's becoming a man." My dad looked at me with a proud smile, "Sure is." "So you want him to look after your daughter for a couple of hours?" My mom asked. "It would help us greatly, if he could." Reverend said. I froze, looking at everyone who seemed to be waiting on my answer. In my mind I was conflicted. I wanted to look good in front of my parents and taking this "job" would put be on good terms with my parents and possibly a step closer to playing my systems again. But it is worth it? Taking care of kids isn't walk in the park. I had 50/50 chance that I would be stuck for 4 hours each day with a brat who wouldn't listen to a thing I say. If anything wrong were to happen it would ruin me and I would be in deep trouble with both my parents and the Reverend. So what was my answer? Simply put; I was hired. The next evening arrived like lightning, as I approached the Reverend's front door and rang the door bell. As the door opened I was greeted by a little girl. She was a little person about 3 feet and 10 inches tall, wearing what seemed to be white shirt dress, a red sweater with a matching bow over her jet black hair, white stockings and black dress shoes. I guess she must go to church with her family all the time. I can't imagine any girl happy to be wearing that. But if I had to be honest she did look kinda cute, although I would never say that out loud. "Hello." She said in a low tone, with her unique accent. "Are you my babysitter?" I cringed at the term. I wanted to choke the little girl for even saying it. I had to remind myself of what I was here for. "Yes, I guess I am." I said with wry smile. "You must be Maegan." She simply nodded and avoided eye contact. "You arrived on time!" I hear the Reverend shout from behind. "I thought you would be late." "Sorry, I had a bit of trouble looking for your house." I said. "It's no problem at all. At least you made it here safely. Please, come in." I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch along with Maegan who sat on the other side of the couch. I looked at her and see turned her head away from me. She must be a shy little girl. I could breath easy knowing I don't have to worry about her being a loud mouth. Reverend knelt before Maegan to meet her eye. He was giant in comparison, she could probably fit in his pocket. "Now, Maegan. I ask that you behave yourself. This young man here is going to look after you while we're gone. You listen to him the same way you listen to me. Da?" "Da." She said back to him. "Good. Give your father good squeeze." It was kinda adorable to see them together like this. Maegan threw her little arms around her father's neck and squeeze him as hard as she could. He absolutely adored her. "Haha! Those are some strong little arms you have there! Auntie been giving you a lot of milk yesterday, ah?" Maegan chuckled and nodded. "That's my girl!" He stood up and and called his wife from the bedroom to hurry up. He then turned to me and gave me a firm handshake. The expression on his face was very serious, the first I've seen yet. "My daughter is your hands. Protect her with your life." This man had God on his side. If any harm were to come on this girl, he would probably talk my parents into getting me circumcised. Regardless of his intimidating stature and after witnessing that special moment, I was encouraged and determined. I looked at him straight in his eyes. "She's safe with me, Reverend. I promise you." And with that he left with his wife out of the driveway and drove off to their meeting, leaving us two together. Maegan looked at the window as the car drove by and waved to her parents. She walked back to the couch and sat down. For that moment, I wondered what I could do to make the hours go faster. I didn't have any brothers or sisters, so I wouldn't know a thing about entertaining kids, especially little girls. I figured it be a high possibly I find myself playing tea party with her teddy bears or playing 'House' in which I was slave husband holding a Cabbage Patch Kid. I dreaded the thought. I decided to at least strike up a conversation with her. "So. I guess it's pretty cool having a dad who's a pastor at a big church, huh?" I asked her. She looked up to me with her violet eyes. "It's cool." Her accent made it sound kinda goofy. "So, Maegan. How old are you?" "Nine, but I'm going to be ten in a six months." "Wow, really? That's pretty awesome. Are you going to invite me to your birthday party?" "Maybe." She said with smile, "If you get me a gift." "Sounds totally fair." I chuckled. We stood silent for a second. She was just waiting for me to say something. My mind was totally blank. I had nothing to continue to the conversation or say anything that would be in the least interesting to her. So, I decided to just tell it to her straight. "Y'know, I going to be honest with you. I don't know much about the things that girls like, so I was kinda hoping that you would help me out here." "I know." She answered, I looked at her, confused by her response. "What?" "I know daddy tricked you into watching me. He's very good at doing that." I was amazed by what she said. She showing to be a very smart girl, just as the Reverend said. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad. "So, will you help me out?" I asked. "Okay." She said to me, "Only if you help me first." "Awesome." I said with a smile, "What do you need help with?" "Have you ever played, 'Knock-turn'?" "I never even heard of that game. What is it?" "Follow me!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room upstairs. 'Knock-turn' sounded like a funny name for a game, but considering her age I wouldn't be surprised if it was something that she made up. I just hope it wasn't anything silly. I entered her room and it was just how I imagine a little girl's room would be like. Bright pink with white furniture and tons of teddy bears. She walked up to her closet opened it up and went through her things. She pulled out a shoe box and walked up to me holding it close to her chest. "Before I show you this. You have to promise me that I you won't tell daddy. If he finds out it will ruin everything. Okay?" She sounded very serious in her tone. It made me very curious to find out. What could this little girl be hiding that she wouldn't want her father to find out? "Okay, I promise." She then opened the box. What I saw absolutely shocked me. "I need your help finishing this game." She said, holding it out in front of me. It was Shin Megami Tensei 3 - Nocturne, a Playstation 2 game. I only read an article on this game on a magazine. The ability to fight demons and have them fight by your side by talking them down in conversations sounded really awesome, it a tad creepy. This definitely wasn't something the Reverend would approve of. How did this girl get her hands on it? I grabbed the game from her hand to examine it closely. The blood-red cover on the front gave me a creepy vibe. There was symbol on the bottom of the box that looked like a pentagram of some sort. I checked the back to see what was in it. It was rated M for Blood, Intense Violence, Language, Sexual Themes. Oh no... "Where did you get this?" I asked. "This was my brother's game." "Your father didn't mention you had a brother. Where is he?" Maegan paused before she answered, "He died." "Oh...I'm sorry." It seemed like a painful topic, but by looking at her face it didn't seem she was affected by it much. She went back to the topic at hand. "...It's taking me a very long time to finish it, will you help me get to the end?" I was still processing this in my mind that a nine-year old girl would be playing video games. Not just some ordinary video game, but video game about demons. How was she able to hide this from her parents? I took a moment to play the scenarios in my head. On the bright side; if I went along with this, and somehow manage to avoid getting caught by her parents, then it would totally relieve my gaming crave for the week. It was an RPG after all, my kind of game. ...But what if we were caught? If we were caught playing this kind of game, how would that make me look in front of the Reverend? He wouldn't believe that his own daughter would have access to a mature game like this. He would think that this was my idea. If my parents were to find out that I've been playing video games, I could kiss my gaming life good-bye. I had a lot more to lose here, and I don't think I would take the risk. "Well?" Maegan spoke, breaking my train of thought, "Are you going to help me or not?" I shook my head, "Maegan, if your dad catches you playing this, he's going to be angry with both of us." "I've been playing this game for three months now and they haven't found out. They won't catch us either because daddy always calls before he comes home." This little girl was showing to be a little too smart for her age. It was becoming creepy. Still, it was impressive that she lasted longer then she did. She had her parents all figured out. She looked at me with her pretty, violet eyes, "Please, I really want to finish it." She said with determination. With that look on her face, I made my decision. This was going to be an interesting week. Author's Note Hey guys! Thanks for reading through my first ever creepypasta. I'm a growing fan of these kinds of stories and just recently began listening to creepypastas that Mutahar reads on his channel. (My personal favorite being 'Console Me'. Kudos to the author of that story!) Anyway, what did you guy think so far? Thoughts? Opinions? Keep in mind, this story is broken up in parts since it is a long story. What you've just read was the first, so, expect to see the rest of the story in the future. Also, if there are any grammer issues, point them out to me so I could change them. Thanks! -J316 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Video Game